


clowning The World

by megstiell



Category: Hunter X Hunter, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Crossover, Crossover Pairings, I wrote this while I was drunk, M/M, hope the hisoka fuckers and dio fuckers enjoy this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megstiell/pseuds/megstiell
Summary: Dio stops time a little too much one day, so much that it sends him to an alternate universe, one where the days are so bright they immediately burn his skin, one where people exist in the same manner as the world in which he lives in but they can also choose to become Hunters. Something is itching away at that burn, and that just so happens to be the presence of Hisoka Morow, a chaotic magician who's curiosity finds him face to face with Dio in an exciting, enticing and thrilling... stand-off?





	clowning The World

Dio scanned the world around him, he looks puzzled and he sighs.  
“This is not the Earth i previously walked on” he thought to himself. “I must have gone too far.” This place…” he carried on…  
“... is too bright!” he exclaimed, cowering at the brightness of the clear blue sky. 

He ran as close as he could to the shade of an upcoming forest, and not far off in the distance (after sensing such a powerful presence at the edge of the forest, Hisoka Morow (a chaotic, masochistic idiot) approached the scene cautiously. 

‘Oh?~” Hisoka thought, “Why is he running from the sun?” he continued, with the edge of his hand pressed against his forehead, as if to shield his eyes from the sunlight, which helped him gaze in the forest at the unknown presence and figure that he witnessed run into the depths of the forest. 

He carefully observed from a distance. The closer he got to this new stranger, the stronger his presence and powerful aura took over all of Hisoka’s senses and thoughts.  
He became dazed and exhaled so loudly it was enough to interrupt birds in the above trees and causing them to scatter. 

This commotion concerned the anonymous figure and they began to turn around, only to face the dazed and excited magician with what can only be described as concerned curiosity. 

“What do you want?” the figure spoke, making his aura and presence so dominant that Hisoka fell submissive to his very being in that exact moment, 

Hisoka smiled creepily yet innocently, “Your name would be nice~” He answered. 

The anonymous figure, whos features were quite attractive, he resembled that of a statue, with porcelain skin, crimson eyes and orbs that pierced through your soul unbeknownst to the victim. 

“You don’t know who I am?” the stranger asked inquisitively. 

“I’m afraid not” Hisoka sulked. “Why…” he started to ask whilst peering over at the hidden, dark and mysterious figure he was speaking to. “Are you hidden in the shadows?” He finished, adding a teasing look in his eager eyes. 

The stranger scoffed, “Why don’t you come over here and find out?” They teased, speaking in a smooth and relaxing yet monotone voice - it was one that indicated they were speaking whilst smirking with such a mischievous grin. 

“My my my!~❤” , Hisoka exclaimed. “But we just met.” he replied, acting shy and flirtatious. 

“I’m not from your world, stranger” the figure replies.  
“Oh?~” Hisoka answers. “A runaway? From another world?” He asks.  
The stranger shook his head, and began to move closer so the slight light reflected from the trees would begin show his facial features. 

His crimson eyes began to fill the emptiness that was his anonymous appearance. Hisoka was curious as to what world this foreigner appears to have came from.  
Overwhelmed with their presence and their beauty, Hisoka begins to smirk yet again. 

The figure points to himself proudly and states “My name is Dio, all you need to know is i possess a power so shocking and mighty, i could destroy you within seconds and you would not even realise i touched you” Dio explains. 

Hisoka silently laughs to himself and licks his lips, he begins to clap his hand and present Dio with a pack of cards in front of him that Hisoka had been hiding away in his pockets. He hummed a little melody and began to speak. 

“Well then, Dio, how about I teach you how this world, and my powers work…~❤” 

 

Dio looked very concerned and willing to learn at this point. He began to scan his eyes up and down Hisoka’s figure and spoke, “Fine, do as you please. I shall listen. What are the powers that you possess?” He asks. 

“Haha!~ Dio!” Hisoka exclaims. “I thought you would never ask!” 

Hisoka begins to raise his finger, and a neon pink substance that looks similar to chewing gum leaves his finger and attaches itself to Dio’s cheek. 

“This is my elastic love!~❤” He begins, very enthusiastically.  
“I call it bungee gum, this possesses properties of both rubber and gum, and it helps me defeat my enemy in any way possible!” he finished. 

Hisoka claims to be an anonymous magician but when it came to telling people about his ability, oh that shit really hypes him up, the man is like an open book. 

Dio touched the substance that Hisoka attached to his face, he pulled it off without hesitation, causing Hisoka to drop his jaw in disbelief, panic and slight arousal. 

“Bungee gum?” Dio questions. “Interesting..” his mind trails off. 

“Would you like to see what i can do?” Dio asks the magician, who nods immediately after.  
Dio elevated off of the ground and exclaimed, “The World!” 

Hisoka, and the existing world around him freezed. Not a sound could be heard except that of Dio’s steady footsteps. He looked pleased that he was still able to do this outside of his existing world. 

Dio then placed a single finger on the teardrop painted on the right of Hisoka’s face. Dio then signalled for time to come back and Hisoka, startled by Dio’s sudden finger placed on his make-up was blinking with slight confusion as he stepped back away from Dio but only slightly. 

“See?” Dio said, “i told you, you would never know i touched you.” he smiled to himself, quite pleased. 

“Hisoka..” Dio stated, looking him up and down again. “How would you like to join me? And help me out so i can find a way home?” he asked. 

Hisoka was not used to working with someone, but this foreigner from another dimension sparked his interest like no other, not even Danchou or Illumi could intrigue him so much. 

It took mere seconds for the magician to answer with, “what is it that you wish for me to do?~” placing a finger to the edge of his lips. 

And then, Dio began to smirk as his whole face (now realising the sun had set and he was free to be out in the open) was on display and ready to insert the iconic flesh bud into Hisoka’s brain….

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot i probably will not continue this but i hope you enjoyed it! it's just for fun uwu <3


End file.
